Messiah
"I thought Messiah was a title for Jessus. Not quietly: Messiah is the name of a child sired by a Primordial Being, Jessus was only the first one to be ever born and now Tathamet and his friends decided to sire their own and turn them into their final weapons" - Anu explaining the Messiahs. A Messiah is the offspring of a Primordial Being and a mortal and it is described by many as the strongest kind of hybrid in the world, second only to their Primordial parent. Messiahs are the rarest kind of hybrid and they inherited their parents primordial nature. Characteristics When a Messiah is conceived, the child will be completely human and none of his powers will be showed: Messiahs are completely human until they reach the age of 11 years old, when their powers start to manifest at the level of that of an Abyssal Cambion or Seraphem. From this moment they will continue to grow stronger until they reach the age of 22 years old, when their powers completely awaken, allowing them to effortlessly best almost every creature they meet. A Messiah will also inherit his parent attribute and as such he/ she will be greately affected by it, making them act into a certain way toward existance: a Messiah of Anu or Aurora will be benevolent and he will do the best to help the Universe, while one sired by Tathamet posses an evil disposition and as such very hardly he will be a good guy. Messiahs are also usually seen as very dangerous and the Primordial Beings are very careful to sire them: even a single Messiah is powerful enough to wipe out all the world and remake it into his immage, showing that a Messiah is a very dangerous being. A Messiah is however still half Human and as such he will not be able to become more powerful than their parent, since the Human DNA prevent it: if a Messiah has a child, to be as powerful as he is the child must be sired by another Messiah, otherwise the child will be two times weaker, especially if it sired by a Human. However Primordial Beings sterilize or make sure that their children cannot bare other kids because there is the possibility that they will sire a full new Primordial Beings, allowing them to have a creature that can truly end them and take their place. Currently there are nine Messiah, each one sired by a Primordial Being. Known Messiahs Jesus Christ.jpg|Jesus Christ (First Messiah/ Messiah of Good and Light) Ravenna.jpg|Ravenna (Messiah of Apocalypse) * Jessus Christ (First Messiah/ Messiah of Good and Light) * Magnus (Messiah of Space) * Morgana (Messiah of Magic) * Pandora (Messiah of Nature) * Carl Ward (Messiah of Time) * Ciemno (Messiah of Darkness) * Kratos (Messiah of Noghingness) * Walter (Messiah of Evil) * Ravenna (Messiah of Apocalypse) Powers and Abilities Messiahs are very powerful beings and is very difficult to best them, since their powers are superior to those of almost every creature in the Universe. * 'High Tier Omnipotence -' Messiahs are increadibly powerful beings and is very hard to best one of them, since their powers are next to limitless: a single Messiah can easily best even four Abyssal Cambions or Seraphem with ease, showing a tremendous level of power. Messiahs' power and capabilities are far superior to that of most other beings in the Universe. ** 'Attribute Manipulation -' A Messiah inherited their parents attribute and as such they can easily manipulate it into every way that they want, making them extremely dangerous. ** 'Power Mimicry -' Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Killing or Destroying Category:Eternal Battles Category:Messiahs Category:Primordial Beings